This invention relates to a lottery ticket machine able to prevent tickets from being illegally drawn out, particularly to one including a machine base assembled thereon with a driving device, two press rollers and a control device. One of the two press rollers is provided with a shaft extending out of the machine base for fixing the control device thereon, and both of the two press rollers have their wheel surfaces respectively disposed with pressed streaks. The control device orderly consists of a rotary gear, a bushing, a control wheel, a spring, a bushing cover, a retainer and an outer cover. The rotary gear is bored with a plurality of engage holes, and the control wheel has its outer side annularly provided with lots of engage teeth and its rear side secured thereon with a plurality of projecting members to be respectively engaged with the engage holes of the rotary gear. The outer cover covered on the control device is disposed with lots of engage teeth inside to be correspondingly engaged with the engage teeth of the control wheel. When the lottery tickets are pulled by external force, the control wheel fitted with the combining member of the shaft by the bushing will be actuated to rotate and disengaged from the rotary gear to have its engage teeth firmly engaged with the engage teeth of the outer cover. Thus, the press rollers can never be rotated at all, and the lottery ticket has its topside and underside tightly pressed by the pressed streaks on the wheel surfaces of the press rollers and hence impossible to be drawn out by force, able to prevent the lottery tickets from being stolen.